I in love
by nenika
Summary: Final del capitulo IOMG y mi continuacion, les advirto que es viene el final exacto,SEDDIE


Me inspire para hacer este capi cuando vi el episodio de IOMG, lo vi en la compu en vivo, no se mucho de ingles pero entendi, el principio del fic es el final del capitulo y despues del primer beso empieza mi historia, asique ustedes deciden si quieren leerlo, si no saben de que va el capitulo de IOMG les explicare, Brad ahora es el ayudante de icarly, Freddy y Brad van a hacer un proyecto para la escuela y Sam les pide unirce, carly esta con gibby en el proyecto usando a Spencer, Freddy y Brad hacen un lector de humor y usan a Sam para mostrarlo, el lector dice que esta enamorada, Freddi se saca de onda sumandole a la actitud amable que esta teniendo ella, le dice a Carly y ella mete su cuchara e ispira a Sam a declararsele a "Brad".

Disclaimer: los personajes no son mios y el principio es parte de icarly, si len se daran cuentaque es igual, no se sorpendan no me lo memorize, me la pase buscando el final ayer por todas partes y lo encontre en youtube subtitulado si lo quieren ver, lo pondre en mi perfil al final :)

* * *

><p>Estaba sentada arriba de unos escalones, tratando de huir de Carly y sus intentos por acercarme a Brad, sonreí, pero cuando vía Freddie saliendo, me quede sin aliento.<p>

Ioiop- saludo.

¿Carly te pidió que me buscaras?-

Nop-

¿Sabes?, ella tiene unos pequeños argumentos-

Ella me conto sus argumentos y no me dijo que te buscara- se recargo en la pared, con una pose que lo hacía ver genial, ¿en que pienso? Tengo puré en el cerebro.

Bien-

Pero Carly tiene razón-

Aaaaahhhgg- me tenían harta, vine aquí para estar sola y seguían abrumándome con lo mismo.

Gruñe todo lo que quieras-

¡No me importa si tu estúpido perapad dice que estoy enamorada!-grite furiosa -No pienso en Brad de ese modo-

Cada vez que Brad y yo vamos a hacer algo juntos, tú quieres venir con nosotros- se acercó a donde yo estaba sentada.

¿Entonces significa que me gusta?- replique.

¡Tú me odias!-

Nunca he dicho que te odio-

¡Si los hecho! Como nueve mil veces, hasta en la tarjeta de cumpleaños que me diste decía "¡feliz cumpleaños, te odio! Te odia, Sam"- puntualizo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Solo veeete- no tenía ningún sentido el seguir hablando con él.

Sí, me vooooooooooooy- dijo imitando a un borrego.

Adiós- conteste irritada.

Pero antes de irme…-

Eso es todo- le interrumpí levantándome para amenazarlo- vete de aquí antes de que te pegue en la cara- me acerque a él lo suficiente para lucir a un más amenazadora y le señale la puerta.

Puedes golpearme las veces que quieras, pero Carly tiene razón, mira… sé que te asusta demostrar tus sentimientos, porque no sabes si la persona que te gusta te corresponderá, a todo el mundo se ha llegado a sentir así, pero nunca sabes lo que puede llegar a pasar si tu no…- no aguante más y lo bese, perdí el control y el solo se quedó inmóvil, me separe de él y estaba como shockeado.

Yo…-

Lo… siento- no sabía que más decir.

No hay problema- respondió sin moverse ni un centímetro, ¡¿ahora qué hago?

Me gustas, solo… quería que lo supieras- estaba dispuesta a salir por la puerta y dejarlo hay, esto es demasiado drama para mí.

Espera- me detuvo y gire de nuevo para verlo-¿cómo paso? No... No juegues conmigo, Sam- estaba confundido y demasiado alterado, algo en mi me decía, ríete y dile "es broma Fredo, ¿qué creías?" pero, no pudo sonreír en vez de eso lo mire fijamente.

No sé cómo paso, ni cuando, ¿tú crees que me gusta sentirme así? Cuando salvaste a Carly y ella empezó a corresponderte, me sentí horrible odio ese sentimiento, ¡y lo que más odio es no odiarte!- le grite sin darme cuenta que estábamos tan cerca como para besarnos de nuevo, no se apartó, no dijo nada, el pobre no sabía qué hacer, tenía el corazón acelerado, cerré los ojos y nuestros labios volvieron a juntarse, sus brazos me rodearon, sorpresivamente me correspondía.

Carly P.D.V

Estaba helada, no podía ni respirar Sam beso a Freddie y luego ambos… mi corazón se sentía oprimido, me faltaba el aire, ahora que podía hacer, si me iba sabrían que estaba hay por las ventanas, me recargue en la puerta y automáticamente tome mi pearphone y llame a Freddie, tuve que esperar bastante a que contestara, cosa que jamás pasaba, no pude saber porque ya no los veía por la ventana.

¿Carly?-

¿Y Sam?-

Emmm, Carly ¿estás bien tu voz suena como, apagada?-

Estoy preocupada por Sam, ¿la haz visto?- si me dices que no estás muerto, pensé.

Estoy con ella, fuera del aula de exposición ¿quieres hablarle?- no, no quería hablar con ella, me sentía… ¿traicionada?

Estoy hay, voy afuera-

¡No!- ¿Qué? – digo, nosotros entraremos- colgó, me mordí el labio, me separe de la puerta, sin importarme si me veían o no y volví con Gibbi.

Fin Carly P.D.V

Me voy a casa- me aleje para irme, podría hacerlo sin entrar otra vez a la escuela.

Espera Sam, era Carly-

Si, lo sé, pero quiero irme a casa-

¿Enserio?- sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

¡¿Qué tiene de sorprendente que quiera volver a casa?-

No… nada- parpadeo varias veces- ¿quieres que te acompañe?- me miro a los ojos, los colores se me subieron al rostro y desvié la mirada.

¿Desde cuando quieres acompañarme a casa?-

Tal vez… desde que tú quieres ir-

Jajá muy gracioso, puedo ir sola, gracias- comencé a caminar pero me detuvo otra vez.

Espera… se me olvido el proyecto, te necesitamos, al menos quédate un poco más, por favor- puso cara de cachorrito, inconscientemente, asentí y sin decirle nada volví a entrar.

Salude a Brad y volvía sentarme en la silla frente el perapad, Freddie tecleaba unas cosas en la computadora, cuando los jueces se acercaban, no podía quitar mis ojos de él, puse la misma cara inexpresiva de antes, mientras los tipos esos, se asombraban por lo que Freddie decía.

Y bien, ¿Cuál es mi humor?- le pregunte, el levanto la laptop y la volteo, "HUMOR: FELIZ" sonreí.

* * *

><p>diganme si vale la pena continuar...<p>

Gracias por leer :)


End file.
